


The Snow is a Nice Touch

by katylizmaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, castiel - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylizmaria/pseuds/katylizmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiels reaction when he hears that you don't think you're beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow is a Nice Touch

You stared into the mirror and sighed. "Why can't I be pretty?" Tears were stinging your eyes as you opened the door to the bathroom.  
Dean and Sam had gone out for food, and Castiel hadn't visited for a few days. You didn't expect to see any of them soon. There was nothing to do except sit on your bed and think about how much you hated the way you look.

After what had seemed like hours of crying and cursing at yourself, the tears had finally stopped. You took a deep breath, and walked back to the bathroom. Staring at the mirror, you felt rage build up inside you. You reached into your makeup bag and took out your lipstick. You opened the tube and wrote on the mirror and said as you were writing, "Ugly, hideous, fat, disgusting..." Until you were out of lipstick. Angrily, you threw the empty container at the mirror. 

You felt your teeth clench and tears well up in your eyes. You fought back your tears, grabbed your jacket, and ran out of the motel room. Feeling nothing but self-hatred, you walked to the nearest park. It might have been snowing and freezing cold, but you didn't care. There was nothing on your mind except getting away from where you were. You found an empty bench, and you couldn't see anyone anywhere near you. You couldn't fight the tears back anymore, so you let it out. 

Suddenly, you heard flapping wings behind you. You turned around to see your favorite angel, Castiel. "(F/N)?" He said, a quizzical look on his face. You spun back around and dried the tears from your eyes, even though you knew your eyes were red and puffy. Anyone would be able to tell you had been crying. He tilted his head and asked "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" You couldn't hold your tears back anymore and you started crying again. 

He walked up to you, but didn't say anything. You looked up at him, and he had you the saddest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. "I... I'm sorry you have to see me like this Cas..." Confusion spread across the angel’s face. "What do you have to apologize for?" He asked, his head tilting further. You took a deep breath and met his bright, blue eyes with your watery (E/C) ones. "I... I just... I don't know..." You sighed. 

He sat down next to you and awkwardly put his arm around your shoulders. "Cas? What are you doing?" He looked at you and said "I saw this in a movie. The female was upset so the male did this to comfort her. Is it working?" He asked. You had to smile at his awkwardness. There was nothing cuter than this shy angel, the angel you had secretly loved for some time now. You blushed and pushed away the thought. 

"(F/N)? Why is your face getting red?" Castiel asked. "It's nothing." You replied, blushing even more. "Well, you didn't answer my first question. Why are you crying?" Cas asked you. You replied, "I just... Well, I think I'm ugly. I don't like the way I look, and I hate myself." You felt the tears starting to come back. 

"But... But you're beautiful, (F/N). You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I have no idea how you can't see that. How can you hate yourself when so many other people love you?" He asked, innocence in his eyes. 

You stared at him, but said nothing. He looked deeper into your eyes, and you could see the sadness in his. He stared at you for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm one of those people, (F/N). I love you so much. Dean said the feelings I have for you are romantic, and I suppose they are. You don't have to say you love me too. But please, don't hate yourself. I have no idea why you would, you're an amazing person. But please, just remember that I love you. Dean and Sam would die for you, you're like a sister to them. You're loved so much more than you know, and you're absolutely beautiful." You could see the tears forming in his eyes, making his eyes even bluer. 

You couldn't find the words to say, so you buried your face in his neck and cried. "(F/N)? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Did I upset you?" He nervously rambled. "No Cas, you made me happy. Very happy. And I love you too, Cas." You confessed, smiling. 

He smiled back at you, and gently pushed his lips onto yours. You kissed him back, your heart fluttering. If you were any happier you thought your heart might beat right out of your chest. He pulled away slowly, bit his lower lip and looked straight into your eyes. "And I must say, you're even more beautiful with the snow falling into your hair. Not that you could be any prettier, but it's a nice touch." He ran his hand through your (H/L) (H/C) hair and kissed your forehead. "Why don't we get you back to the motel?" He laughed, and when you looked around you saw that you were back in the motel room. You put your arms around Cas' neck and kissed him again, and you felt him smile against your lips. You had never felt more beautiful than now.


End file.
